To Love You More
by Geo
Summary: Syaoran has left but doesn't know when he's coming back to Tomoeda, so he tells Sakura not to wait for him. She's engaged to another, but her heart still belongs to Syaoran. What will happen when he returns a few weeks before the wedding? Will this be


Hey people

Hey people! It's me again, Geo...so, while Brooklyn is out frolicking in fandom, I can type this out in peace without her trying to edit it in her own ways. This part is not only the prologue but sort of my little words of wisdom.  
So, disclaimer is I'm poor, don't sue me because I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! That's right, surprising, huh? No, it's not because I've been saying the same thing for the past HOW many stories? *sigh*  
Anyways, this is another one of my angst/romance stories. I'm not going to tell you if it turns out well for everyone or not. It's not like I DON'T know or something. Oh, I know perfectly well how this story is going. However, I'm going to leave it for a surprise...*evil grin* Hey, come back! Keep on reading, you haven't even gotten to the story...please, just read on, I'm sure everything will come to your liking.  
I haven't written a really big angst since 'A Simple Letter' and I've been meaning to do so. One author/reader here at fanfiction.net gave me the permission to use her storyline when she told me about it and recommended that I write a story that went along those lines. Well, like any author, I take a plot, even one that's been given to me, and sort of weave it around until it's sort of my own. However, the idea did come from this person so I must say thank you for the suggestion. I finally got it up and working.  
Why an angst, you ask? Well, my mother does too. She say I haven't experienced enough tragedy to actually write about it. But, you know, I've read tragedies. I've seen tragedies. Awful, horrible movies where there's a couple so deeply in love and then one disappears or dies. It's so absolutely sad...yet somewhat beautiful. It makes you feel something in your heart, like pity but also thankfulness. Because I believe that when we read such stories, we remember what we have and we're thankful for the things we have in our life.  
We've all experienced sadness. I know I have. A very close friend of the family died one day. She had been to our house earlier that day, giving me my birthday gift and my brother some balloons. I think I was in grade four. Then, at about 10 or 11, a police officer came to our house and told us she died by some internal injuries (how do you think I got the idea for Sakura's death. I didn't just make it up).  
Why I'm opening my heart like this to you people is beyond me. Most of you don't even know me, except Cherry. However, I know we've all felt that strong emotion of sorrow and, as I said before, reading tragedies sort of gets to you unlike a regular 'happily-ever-after' story does.  
Now that I've made a complete fool of myself, trying to explain these sorts of things, let me get on to the story...  
Brooklyn: Finally!  
Geo: Argh! I thought you weren't supposed to be here! ARGH! You've ruined the whole atmosphere...stupid muse...

******************************

**To Love You More**

**- prologue -**

A young ten year girl ran out of the car and ran through the doors of the Tomoeda airport. Her vision was blurred from tears in her eyes and she clung to a teddy bear with all her might.

_'Please, don't let it be too late...'_ She thought desperately, pausing just long enough to glance at which gate the flight to Hong Kong was going to. She continued to run at break neck speed, turning the heads of many who were patiently waiting at customs or waiting for arrivals.

The girl's emerald green eyes spotted a young man, looking out the large windows to the runways. He had dark brown hair and looked the same age as she.

"Syaoran!" She cried and continued to run.

****

Syaoran Li was startled at the sound of his name being called. He wasn't expecting anyone to know he was here. He hadn't told any of his friends of his departure.

He knew, without looking around, to whom that beautiful voice belonged to. He slowly turned around to see an angel standing a few feet away from him, glancing sorrowfully at him.

"Sakura," he whispered, barely above a whisper. Her eyes were somewhat glazed over with tears but she still smiled at her name.

"Hi Syaoran." She said, trying to sound somewhat cheerful.

"Why...how did you know I was going to be here?" He asked, confused. She shrugged.

"I...well, I heard from Tomoyo." She admitted. There was some silence, both glancing at each other once in a while to make sure the other was still there.

_'Should I tell her again? I've told her already, but...what should I do?'_ Syaoran thought desperately, glancing at his watch.

_'I have to tell him...I have to! What if...what if this is the last time I see him?' _She thought just as Syaoran's flight was announced on the intercom.

"Well...I guess...I'd better be going..." Syaoran said quietly, never taking his amber eyes off of Sakura's emerald ones.

"I guess." She said, not able to move under his gaze.

She was a coward. A horrible coward. She couldn't tell the one she loved that she loved him. What was she going to do? She remembered the object she still held in her hands.

"Here." She said, holding out the teddy bear to Syaoran. He glanced down at the small stuffed animal, then back up at Sakura. He smiled, one of his true smiles that Sakura always blushed under. He took the bear, his fingers grazing on hers.

"Thank you. I think I'll name it...Sakura." He said, blushing. She giggled and nodded, pleased. Wei started to beckon him to come.

"Please, Syaoran. Promise you'll come back." She held out her hand, pinky extended.

He took it in the traditional way of a pinky swear.

Smiling tenderly, he answered back, "Of course I'll come back, Sakura. I promise." With that, their hands dropped down back to their sides. He turned and walked to the gate, the happy stewardess checking over his ticket.

As he was about to go into the walkway, he turned and waved, 'Sakura' still in his hands. She smiled bravely, even though she felt like crying. She waved back until he was out of sight.

****

That was 10 years ago.

Twenty-one year old Sakura stared out her window in her small condo that she had bought a while back. She was happy that her university finals were finally over and she could think of other things other than the generic names of acetysalicylic acid or acetaminophen.

Her condo overlooked a quiet park with a cute little playground. There was a set of swings, a slide, a play structure. The usual playground. Children always came to the park and played with their friends, while their parents talked with other parents. Over all, it was quite a quiet neighbourhood. The kind of neighbourhood she had always wanted to live in. The kind of neighbourhood that she could bring up children in. Watch them play and grow up. 

She had dreams before when she was younger. She would be a young mother, taking time off from her work to stay at home with her children. She would take them to the park for a picnic and watch them play. She would have Tomoyo near by with her children playing with Sakura's. They would talk happily, smiling. Every once in a while they would turn to the children, making sure they were all right, reminding them good naturedly to watch out for the younger and such. After, when the children would be hungry, they would open the picnic baskets and eat lunch, trying to get the kids to sit down long enough to eat. Then, back to playing and yapping until the sun started to set and Sakura would remember that she still hadn't made dinner. She would say a hurried goodbye to Tomoyo, but Tomoyo would understand since Sakura had been doing that all her life. Running late, that is. Rushing home, she would find the front door unlocked and her husband in the living room, quietly reading the newspaper. 

"Daddy!" The kids would cry happily and their father would happily pick them up and tousle their young boy's hair, tickling their daughter. Running off, the children would go to the play room, leaving Sakura to put away the kid's coats. She would look into her husbands eyes, his smiling face beaming with joy as he closed the distance between them and hugged her. They were still quite a young couple, it was to be expected. 

"And how was your day?" He would whisper. She would laugh and shrug. 

"Not bad. I took the kids for a picnic and met Tomoyo over there. Sorry I couldn't be here to make you supper." He would grin. 

"Why should it matter? I made myself something." He shrugged. She laughed and there would be a sudden scream and a cry. 

"DADDY! MOMMY! JASON HAS A LIZARD IN THE HOUSE!" Their young daughter would shriek. The young man would sigh and shake his head. 

"That boy...when will he stop bugging his sister?" He asked, almost to himself, and walked over to the play room. 

That's how a regular summer day would be for the Li family. That's how Sakura imagined it, wished it to be. That she would be in a cute little family, married to Syaoran with two children. Oh, how she prayed that was how it would be. 

Sakura looked back over to the dishes she had to wash from her breakfast. She glanced down to the simple engagement ring on her finger. She was getting married in two weeks time. 

**But it wasn't to Syaoran.**

*************** 

Geo: And that's the end of the prologue!  
Brooklyn: *grumbling* Well, THAT was short.  
Geo: *sighs exasperatedly* Well, it **was** only the prologue. The next chapters will be longer, I promise you guys that! It's just that my father has to install the new keyboard, since this one is stuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk....darn it.  
Brooklyn: heh heh heh...  
Geo: SHUT UP muse! *ahem* anyways, thanks a bunch for reading! It was a blast! 

Only about FIVE more days till HARDBALL comes out! YES! 


End file.
